


The Land of Chemistry and Greasers

by skys



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 1950, 50s, 50sstuck, 50stuck, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skys/pseuds/skys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is entering his first year of High school, and like any freshman during the 1950s', he is scared out of his mind. This all changes when he gets paired up with one of the scariest kids in school, Dave Strider, who teaches him the ins and outs on 'how to be cool'. But what will happen when the two of them get pulled into something they'd never even expected? And more importantly, will they ever actually pass Chemistry 9?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Land of Chemistry and Greasers

It had always been common knowledge to anyone who had any sense of self-respect that messing with the Striders was not the wisest move in the books. In fact, it was probably the only move in the books that you would completely skim past while reading, because _who the Hell would be stupid enough to even try that shit anyway_? Laying a hand on one of them was as risky as laying a hand on a rabid dog. There was a definite chance one of them would bite.

And yet here John stood - his first day of High school in his first class, Chemistry - and there was the teacher, pointing directly to the chair _right next to the youngest Strider_ and ordering him to take his seat firmly. The Egbert paused for a moment, staring at the stoic look on the blonde boy’s face quietly. He didn't seem entirely pleased with the arrangement either, judging by his silent scowl and his furrowed eyebrows. But then again, perhaps he _was_ pleased. Who could even tell with those stupid, gawky sunglasses?

John shuffled forwards quietly, trying his best to ignore the worried looks cast towards him by his fellow classmates, and stiffly sat down, letting himself sit upwards and began to chew on his lip with an air of nervousness.

The teacher - a large man in his forties - scrawled his name down on the board and began to address the class. Egbert did his best to listen, but as the lesson slowly evolved into a lecture, he felt himself stiffening as he was thrown into his own thoughts. 

_Is a Strider going to be my lab partner for the whole year?_

_What if he beats me up and tells me to do his homework for him?_

_Oh gosh - what if he tells his brothers about me? What if they try to kill me?_

John only trailed out of his thoughts when the teacher walked towards the students, placing his hands on one of the desks closest to him and suddenly explaining how now it was time to 'get to know your new friends'. 

There was a long silence that was sometimes interrupted by mumbles as some students obeyed immediately, turning in their seats to talk to their new Chemistry partners and beginning small conversations. John caught sight of his only and best friend, Jade, speaking in a hushed whisper to some preppy looking girl with short blonde hair and a pink sweater above her white dress. She was cute, John thought to himself, but also mildly intimidating. John watched as she leant forwards to continue the conversation with Jade, her bright eyes glimmering.

Suddenly the awkward aura hovering around the two boys sitting beside one another was cut through horribly quickly, snapping John out of his thoughts. The Strider had spoken, but -  _oh dear God_ \- the poor prep hadn't been paying attention, and so he sat there, dumbfounded, with his blue eyes stretched wide as he stared at the blonde ruffian with increasing embarrassment.

Said blonde ruffian stared back, his face still stoic as he seemed to wait for an answer from John. Uncomfortable and a bit frightened, John tried saying his name in hopes that had been what the Strider had asked, but it came out as more of a muffled peep than anything. There was another long silence before the very scary freshman sighed, turning his head away and pursing his lips.

"I don't bite." mumbled the blonde, his voice terse with annoyance. John tensed up a bit as his words, but stayed silent. "There's no need to act like I'm gonna' jump you or somethin'." 

There was another awkward pause, before the Egbert found his voice.

"I'm sorry..." he said, his vocal chords barely working. "I... I just..." 

He had to push back the urge to blurt out ' _aren't you Striders supposed to kill everyone who talks to you?_ '.

Dave bit his lip and turned back to John, his freckled and pale face pulled into a long frown as he spoke again.

"I get that my brothers can seem pretty goddamn crazy at times -" that was probably the understatement of the century, John thought to himself. "-but can't anyone, just for a minute, believe that I ain't like that?"

Oh.

Okay, that caught John Egbert by surprise.

Actually, it nearly made him do a double-take, and he was sent swallowing any words he had been trying to push down. He blinked, unable to find any way to communicate his shock, and felt around quietly in his brain for some way to respond.

"Okay."

Wow, that was _so smooth_. The youngest Strider had just confessed his insecurities around people judging him before they met him, and all John had to say was 'okay'. He entertained the thought for a second that maybe he was slightly mentally challenged.

"I - I mean -" he fumbled again, trying to pick out words to string together. "It's just that - there's - I guess - I - I just mean - okay."

John internally winced as he mentally slapped himself.

"Nice." was the comment that the Egbert received from his lab partner, who had now cracked a bit of a smile at John's inability to speak. The preppy, raven haired boy groaned, sinking into his seat as his face lit up like a torch.

"I'm so sorry." he mumbled, casting his eyes up to the ceiling.

The Strider smiled a bit and shrugged it off as if it were normal, which looked oddly kind for a boy who was dressed in a black, ripped tanktop and skinny jeans.

"Nah, it's fine." the boy chuckled as John sank lower at his praise. "I get it: first day of school nerves, amiright?" 

John felt his stomach twist as he nodded quietly, his blush creeping up to his ears. God, he we so awkward.

"Well, don't worry 'bout it too much, bro." the Strider drawled, casting another wider smile towards John. "Although High school may be a stinkin', wretched place full of stoners and mildly insane Greasers, you'll be fine."

John blinked over to the Strider with narrowed eyes, pushing his wide glasses up as he slowly moved himself back into his seat. 

"Gee, thanks Strider." he grimaced. "That makes me feel a whole lot better."

The blonde shrugged and cocked his head a bit, looking up at John with a bit of a lopsided smile. Was it a smile, though? The Egbert couldn't tell.

"Call me Dave, by the way." the other freshman introduced suddenly, catching the prep off guard. Since when had Striders let themselves get on first-name terms with some random  _freshman_? John stopped himself before he could continue. Dave had mentioned how he wasn't like what the rumours of the Striders said he would be. Perhaps the Egbert should cut him some slack.

"John Egbert." the boy returned, flashing a toothy smile at Dave through large braces, his blue eyes glittering. 

The two of them sat there for a second, falling into a now very comfortable silence compared to the ones they had partaken in before.

"Well," Dave finally sighed, his voice a bit more confident and, admittedly, happier. "It's nice to meet cha', lab partner."

John looked back at him humorously, letting himself flash another grin at his new found companion.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Someone take this AU away from me.


End file.
